wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Karazhan
Karazhan er et forlatt gammelt tårn, lokalisert i Deadwind Pass. Det er et 10-manns raid lagd for level 70 i World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. I historien, er det husket for den berømte okkupanten, den siste vokteren av Tirisfal, Medivh. Etter at Medivh hadde blitt slått av Azeroths armeer under den Første Krigen, ble Karazhan forlatt og har blitt i den tilstanden. Magien, derimot, har aldri forlatt stedet. Elfenbeintårnet Karazhan, en gang den mørke trollmannen Medvihs herskersete, står i senteret av denne regionen og lekker ond magi utover i landet. Trærne er paralysert og uten blader, og en forferdelig vind jager gjennom juvet. Kjemper, demoner, udødelige og noen få menneske sigøynere vandrer gjennom det. Deadwind Pass forbinder Duskwood og Swamp of Sorrows, reisende er foreslått å gå fort - hviskende stemmer forteller dem at en ny kraft har tatt krav på Elfenbeintårnet, og at kjemper og demoner er på vei.. WoWRpg 16 Innhold. gjem 1. Karakteristikk. 2. Generell informasjon. 2.1 Alt om instancne. 3. Historie. 4. Motsigelser. 5. Instance oppsettet 6. Sammenstøt. 7. Relarterte oppdrag. 8. Dropp. 9. Trivia. 10. Linker. /gjem Karakteristikk. Generell Informasjon. Karazhan - Medivh Lokalisasjon: Deadwind Pass Max antall spillere: 10 Level: 70 Reset tid: 7 dager. Siste boss: Nightbane/Prince Malchezaar. Publisert: Lagt til i Burning Crusade. Nøkkel: The Master's key (Fjernet i Patch 4.3, man trenger ikke noe for å komme inn i insancen lengere). Alt om Instancen. Instancen krever at alle medlemmer har The Master's Key (Fjernet i Patch 4.3, man trenger ikke noe for å komme inn i insancen lengere), skaffet gjennom en serie med quest. Instancen er stor, scripted og ikke vinget, inneholder tolv bosser du møter, med 2 forskjellige NPCer. Opera huset - Snakk med scenemesteren for å åpne døren til scenen og kom deg inn før han lykker den. Bizzare bibliotek som ikke inneholder fysikkens lover. Følgende bosser må bli tatt i rekkefølge: Moroes, Opera, og Curator. Alle andre bosser er valgfrie. Shade of Aran burde bli drept uansett for da kan raidet teleportere seg til rommet hans og slippe og løpe veldig langt. Medivh's Stav - Du kan bruke Atiesh, Greatstaff of the guardian for å teleporte spillere til porten foran Karazhan. Det var litt duskusjon om hvem som er den ¨siste bossen¨ i Karazhan. Basert på oppdrags materielle og Serpentshrine Cavern attunement oppdrags tingen Blazing Signet, progresjonsvis, Nightbane burde være den ¨siste bossen¨. Hardhetsvis, syntonien av Nightbane har definitivt satt han likestilt med Prince Malchezaar. Du bestememer hvem som er den siste bossen. Koren , ved siden av hvor du slåss mot Attumen the Huntsman, kan reparere utstyret ditt når du er æret med Violet Eye. Han seller også noen episke Smed oppskrifter. (motstand mot magi utstyr) Utenfor Gamesman's hall er Ythyar en reagents og Consortium ry belønning selger som også kan reparere utstyret ditt. Når du dreper Shade of Aran åpnes en portal til rommet hans som kan brukes gjennom Berthold the Doorman. 3. Historie. Karazhan er lokalisert i Deadwind pass på sørlandende i Eastern Kingdoms på Azeroth. Det var der lenge før Medivh tok bolig der, og det er ukjent hvem som oppprinnelig bygget Karazhan eller hvem som nå er bosatt inni der. Under den første krigen var tårnet bebodd av Medivh, hans hovmester Moroes, hans kokk og hans daværende lærling Khadgar. Garona bodde her også som en utsending på den samme tiden som Khadhar's lærlingstid. Sargeras tillot Medivh å fritt utforske Karazhan. Det er sagt at mange rare og forstyrrende syner lå på lur rundt om i tårnet, og Moroes var kjent for å ha på seg blinders sånn at han ikke skulle se dem. Mye av historien fra denne tiden er presentert i romanen The Last Guardian. I det siste, til tross for Medivhs fravær, en ny kraft ser ut til å tatt seg bolig i Karazhan. De svarte rytterne fra Deadwind Pass, selv om de ikke er sett ofte, har en forbindelse med Karazhan. Imidlertidig, vet ingen hvem som er deres mester. En ny måte å se det på er grunnen er engstelse. - De Svarte Rytterne søker Scythe of Elune, en kraftig gjenstand med muligheten til å påkalle de usle Worgens inn i verden. Det er trodd at alle veier i Azeroth leder til et sted under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com sier følgende om Karazhan.